The present embodiments relate to multidisciplinary engineering systems. A multidisciplinary engineering system is a system that integrates multiple engineering disciplines, such as design engineering, electrical engineering, mechanical engineering, automation engineering, project management and the like, and allows engineers, technicians and managers from various disciplines to work on common or connected data. For example, factory designers work together with mechanical engineers, electrical engineers, automation engineers and managers to plan a new production line for a car door assembly. In a multidisciplinary engineering system, each discipline has its own representation of data. For example, the same device will be represented differently in each discipline, and different data regarding the device is stored depending on the discipline.